1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skateboarding, whether for sport or recreation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheels mounted to opposite ends of a singular planar surface to form a skateboard have been around for many years. Various skateboards have been designed for trick riding, including variations of where and how the skateboard wheels are mounted to the board. However, none of the skateboards known incorporate the unique mounting arrangement of the present invention.